youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Courage The Dog
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends". Cast: * Thomas - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Edward - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Henry - Astro (The Jetsons) * Gordon - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * James - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Percy - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Toby - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Bertie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Terence - Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) * Sir Topham Hatt - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Lady Hatt - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * Coaches - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) and Lemurs (Madagascar) * Troublesome Trucks - Foosas (Madagascar) * Annie and Clarabel - Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Henrietta - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Duck - Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales) * Butch - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) * Donald and Douglas - Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) * Bill and Ben - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) * Diesel - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) * Daisy - Zira (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * BoCo - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Harold - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Trevor - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Mavis - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Oliver - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) * Toad - Fozzie the Bear (Muppets) * Bulgy - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Skarloey - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Rheneas - Philocetes (Hercules) * Rocky - Donald Duck (Disney) * Sir Handel - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Peter Sam - Gobo (Fraggle Rock) * Rusty - Donkey (Shrek) * Duncan - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Stepney - Otis (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * George - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Diesel 10 - Scar (The Lion King) * Emily - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lady - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Splatte and Dodge - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) * Arry and Bert - Steele (Balto), and Claudandus (Felidae) * Cranky - Golitah (VeggieTales) * Salty - Norm (Norm of the North) * Timothy - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Scruff - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Hiro - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Boulder - Zazu (The Lion King) * Bash and Dash - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) * Ferdinand - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Porter - Tantor (Tarzan) * Flying Scotsman - Ronno (Bambi ll) * Chinese Dragon - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Spiteful Breakvan - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Owl as himself * Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) * Dilly - Rex (Toy Story) * City of Truro - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Bear - Boog (Open Season) * Norman - Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Paxton - Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Sidney - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Stafford - Terence (The Angry Birds Movie) * Merrick - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Owen - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Gator - Buzz-Saw Louie (VeggieTales) * Timothy - Talking Dog (Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Lab-A-Story) * Marion - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Reg - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Winston - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Luke - Mushu (Mulan) * Stephen - Olaf (Frozen) * Millie - Terk (Tarzan) * Philip - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Sam - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) * Stanley - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Ryan - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bert - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * Mike - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Raul - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Courage The Dog & Friends